thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
~Tens Of Thousands Of Years Ago * The Gods died in a war.Chapter 1.07 R * The Elves vanished from the world.Chapter 3.07 H ~10, 000 Years Ago * The Magus Kingdom of Azervrish, the last kingdom of the Selphids. Under the rule of the Archmage Azervrish, the Selphids enslaved every race they could find in Baleros, until the host slaves and an alliance of various nations led to its downfall.Guestbook Thousands of Years Ago * Wistram was establishedWistram Days (Pt. 3) ~5000 Years Ago * The Demons were first seen on Rhir and started their thousands of years ongoing war against the Humans. ~1863 Years Ago * The half-Elven empire finally falls to the combined military forces and they sign numerous peace agreements inconcession for the lives of their citizens Timeline.txt ~215 Years Ago * Wistram throws open its doors to the general public Timeline.txt ~200 Years Ago * Death of Archmage Zelkyr and start of Wistram's decline.Chapter 3.30 ~172 Years Ago * Empire of Minos formally surrenders, ending the War of Horns.Timeline.txt ~97 Years Ago * Various Terandrian Kingdoms declare the Truce of Malcium, ending the continental war.Timeline.txt ~68 Years Ago * The Antinium are first seen fighting both Demon King and Blighted King's forcesTimeline.txt ~32 Years Ago * Flos, the King of Destruction, begins his famous campaignTimeline.txt ~30 Years Ago * Formation of the famed Forgotten Wing Company, becoming the fourth Great Company of Baleros.Timeline.txt ~ 28 Years Ago * Minotaurs had a war with Terandria which Izril participated in.Chapter 4.06 KM ~26 Years Ago * Flos's rampage ends, and a new era is declaredTimeline.txt ~22 Years ago/ ~Year 5 B.F. * The Antinium were forced to flee from their home because of the sleeping God beneath the earth of the continent.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1) * Death of the Blighted King after the Antinium escape Rhir (unrelated)Timeline.txt ~21 Years Ago * 1st Antinium War Timeline.txt (~1.5 years after having left Rhir/ lasted nearly a year)S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) ~17 Years Ago * Death of the Blighted Queen Timeline.txt ~15 Years Ago * Minotaurs attacked Baleros, although failed.Chapter 4.06 KM ~12 Years Ago * 2nd Antinium WarTimeline.txt ~10 Years Ago/ ~12 A.F. * Goblin King War in Izril.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) (It was indirectly said that the war happened 10 years ago by saying that the" Goblin King’s rampage coincided with the assault on Liscor and the surrounding area by the Necromancer Az’Kerash") * Az'kerash unleashed his legion of the undead on the continent and attacked Liscor.Chapter 1.02 H * The village that surrounded The Wandering Inn, when it still was in the possession of a human man, was destroyed by the undead armies. (Ch.1.07 says it was a plague that killed all inhabitants, not the undead, so it's not quite clear which one is correct) Chapter 2.10 * Flos began his "slumber." Chapter 2.05 * Part of the Silverfang Tribe, led by Krshia, came to Liscor in hope to gain valuable information or objects that would improve their tribe’s standing.Chapter 2.34 * Klbkch and his Hive came to Liscor.Chapter 1.39 * Halrac and Ulrien founded Griffon Hunt.Chapter 2.26 ~7 Years Ago * Ceria Springwalker and Pisces attend Wistram Academy.Timeline.txt ~6 Years Ago * Zevara started serving as Liscor's City Watch CaptainTimeline.txt ~4 Years Ago * Ceria Springwalker and Pisces exit Wistram Academy.Timeline.txt ~Present/ Year 21/22 A.F.Chapter 3.00 E * Erin Solstice enters a Dragon Cave instead of her Bathroom. Trivia * In Chapter 1.00 D, it was stated that the Forgotten Wing Company rose into prominence, two decades back. * Chapter 2.34 implies that the 1st Antinium War happened around 30 years ago, not 21 years. * It was said that the 2nd Antinium War occurred 4 years after the 1st WarChapter 1.04 R, which doesn't make sense as it would be ~8 years after the 1st one. References Category:Terminology